Dangerous
by Xaphrin
Summary: Going into his dreams and poking around was a dangerous thing, Raven knew that much. But she also knew that she had no choice... at least the first time, she didn't. But then she kept going back to him, he kept searching her out, and now everything was becoming far too complicated.
1. Chapter One

**Dangerous  
** Chapter One

-o-

"Dreamwalking has a variety of useful purposes, Nightwing, but I can say, without a shadow of a doubt, that it was _not_ meant for this."

Raven tapped her fingers on the metallic surface of his desk and looked up at her leader and friend, watching as he paced back and forth over the floor. His hands were shaking and he kept running his tongue over his lips, as if trying to taste an answer clinging to them. He looked almost harried, like he was on the verge of breaking at any moment, his desperation running so deep into his veins that he was nearly losing control of himself. Raven had seen this side of him before, but it had been so long ago that she had forgotten what it looked like. Her heart twisted at the sight and she sighed, her friend didn't deserve this kind of torture.

If only Slade could have _stayed_ dead, they would have never found themselves in this predicament.

"I understand why you want to do this. Really, I do. And if this were any other person or any other situation, I would agree with you." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked away, trying to be as tactful as possible. "But, Dick… think of all the things that could possibly go wrong if I agree. Think about the fact that I could very well find myself in an impossibly dangerous situation if I infiltrate his subconscious and something doesn't go _exactly_ according to plan. If he perceives me as a threat-"

"I know how dangerous it is." Nightwing whirled on her, slamming his fist on the table. He wasn't angry with her, but with himself, knowing that he was asking Raven to put herself in a very precarious position. One wrong move and their cover would have been blown, and Red X wouldn't take the blatant invasion of his privacy standing down. Nightwing just wished he had the strength and talent to do what Raven could, and she knew that. He heaved an echoing sigh and his head fell to his chest, staring at the floor as he spoke. "Raven… I know what I am asking from you is very, _very_ dangerous-"

She snorted incredulously, but let him continue.

"-but I also know that with what little intel we've gathered on Slade's next move, nothing should be left uninvestigated. His plan is in pieces and we're looking for a way to bring it all together so it at least makes sense in a way we're able to fight it. Slade is dangerous, and he likes to surround himself with dangerous people."

Raven chose not to point out that Nightwing had been one of the people Slade surrounded himself with.

Nightwing licked his lips and sighed. "Red X has connections and friends that we might not even think about. I don't want to do what I'm asking you, but if he knows anything – _anything_ – about what might be going on, we should at least investigate it."

She scoffed. "By delving into his privacy? By violating practically every law known to justice? By putting myself and my subconscious in very real danger?" Raven's head fell into her hands and she watched his shadow stop pacing against the floor. Her heart was slamming into her ribs as she realized Nightwing was honest. He truly _was_ worried about her, but his fear and determination far outweighed his desire to protect her. "I know that Slade's threats and his little clues make you nervous, Nightwing, but I don't know if I can agree to this. I don't know if I can agree to do something so… _wrong_."

"I know I'm asking a lot." He didn't apologize, just simply admitted he knew how wrong this all was.

A long stretch of silence slid between them, and Raven finally lifted her eyes to his own. She set her mouth into a thin line and leaned closer. "I'm going to learn his identity, you know that."

Nightwing winced, and he clenched a hand by his side. "Yeah… I know."

"So then, you must _also_ know that due to the circumstances under which I discover his identity, I won't be able to tell you who he is, because I very, _very_ illegally obtained that information. And as much as we want to prosecute your dirty thief, I can't tell you who he is." Raven let her hands fall to the desk again, her stare relentless on his own. "This is going to eat you alive."

"Saving the city is more important." Nightwing sighed and dropped into the chair across from her. "I know that what I am asking you is a lot for you to handle, and I know the situation I am putting you in is not only dangerous, but morally wrong. I know that I can't ask you to tell me who he is, but I _am_ asking you… _please_ , help me with this. Let's see if he knows anything at all that can help us bring down Slade. That's the most important thing that we address - that the city is safe, and we did everything in our power to save it."

Raven sighed and shook her head, a small black, bubble of nervousness rising into her belly. This whole situation was far too dangerous, but Nightwing was so desperate… what could she do, but submit to him? He wanted to keep the city safe, but invading someone's dreams to shake them for some kind of intel was not the way to go about this. Everything about this felt so utterly wrong, but she would do it because he asked her, and for the safety of the city.

"Alright. If that's what you think is best, then I'll go get ready."

He breathed a long sigh of relief. "Thank you, Raven."

Her stare flicked up to meet his own. "Just… don't make me regret this."

-o-

Preparing for dreamwalking was fairly easy, just a few spells and a special, herbal tea that tasted bittersweet and a bit sour. It used to be a spell that was far more common, but the concern and respect over privacy (even that of your enemies) made the spell a moral conundrum. She was supposed to be the one who rallied _against_ behavior like this, but here she was, _initiating_ it. And this was not an easy task in any shape, although she wished it was.

Knowing that she was going to delve into the minds of one of their more _peculiar_ enemies made Raven a bit nervous. It shouldn't have bothered her really, in all their battles she had never sensed that Red X was a bad guy. He was selfish, a little pigheaded, kind of crass, and eternally looking out for "number one", but Raven never sensed that he had any kind of real evil intention. For all intents and purposes, Red X was just kind of an asshole, end of story. But going into the rawest part of his emotions and feelings could prove something completely different. He could very well be someone far too dangerous for herself alone.

But Nightwing was desperate for information, and Raven was at his disposal, so she had nothing to do but do what she could for him.

She just hoped this didn't backfire.

Raven closed her eyes and let her body sink into the softness of her mattress, her head growing heavy as the spell started to take effect. Dreamwalking was always a surreal experience, the emotions and sensations of a million creatures and being each vying for her attention, drawn to her powers. She could feel the the auras pulling at her with claws and teeth or soft caresses and secrets, and for a moment, Raven honestly believed that she might be pulled apart by how many there were. It was overwhelming, but she couldn't let them control her.

Shaking off the feeling of millions of people reaching for her, she shifted and began searching, wading through all the souls, dreams, and wishes that existed from person to person. Minutes seemed to turn into hours until she felt _him_ , and not just _felt_ him but was _drawn_ to him, like a beacon. His aura was dark, a little bit cracked and broken, but there was light inside, light that was just begging to get out. When Raven touched it, it felt warm and soft, not at all like what she expected to live within him. And still, _that light_ , it wrapped around and pulled at her psyche, trying to get closer and closer. It was almost as if he was calling out to her, reaching for her attention across so many different planes of existence.

Barely hesitating against the strength of his emotions, Raven touched his aura and fell into him. A second skipped by before she felt herself disappearing into his emotions, landing somewhat unceremoniously in his dreams. Her head spun a bit and she shivered, trying to pull herself together before she investigated Red X.

"You look like you could use a drink."

Raven blinked, still feeling a bit disoriented as she looked around an old, empty bar, a jukebox in the corner playing classic rock songs. Licking her lips, she turned and looked into a maskless face, seeing ebony hair fall into too-bright green eyes, a lock of white hair mingling into the dark fringe. A scar near his jaw and a fading bruise on his neck were echoes of wounds that _had_ once been there, and Raven was certain that if she pulled his shirt up, she would see the marks of crowbar still burned into his skin like a brand. She twitched, and bit back a soft gasp as she realized _who_ Red X really was.

Nightwing was going to shit a brick if he ever found out.

"I… um, yeah…" Raven blushed and pushed at her hair, needing to do something with her hands to keep herself from losing her mind. She gave a weak laugh and forced a small smile. "Yeah, I think I could use a drink."

 _I could use the whole damn bottle._

"Hm. Well, let's see what I've got… I've got whiskey, whiskey, and whiskey…" He leaned over the bar and snatched a glass and a bottle from the shelf, watching her expression in the mirror behind the bottles. "And if you're not in the mood for whiskey, there's always whiskey."

"With such a selection, I don't know how I'm going to choose." She took the glass from his hand and smirked, still unable to control her heart. "Whiskey it is, I guess."

He chuckled and offered her his hand in a firm, pleasant. "It's nice to see you again, Raven."

"Thanks." Raven forced another smile, trying to keep a hold on herself. "I'm always glad to be around."

"I know." He poured himself another glass and set the bottle down, staring into the amber liquid for a long moment. "You're here a lot, Raven. I'm even beginning to remember your favorite song. I think. Sometimes I feel like you change it up just to keep me on my toes."

Raven's eyes widened just a little and she swallowed in surprise. Knew her favorite song? How often had he dreamt about her? Yes, _she_ was here right now, but that didn't mean that he didn't project an image of her as he slept. He could have easily made up some ideas about her in the back of his mind, using them to fuel his dreams. And, if that was the case, then how often _had_ he thought about her? And what did they do in his dreams? Although, judging by the way his lips curled at the edges, she was willing to bet it wasn't just sitting and drinking good whiskey.

She blushed and looked away, taking a gulp of the burning whiskey in her hand, hoping to focus on anything _other_ than the sinful slash of his mouth.

"So…" Jason shifted on the barstool and smiled. "Did you want to pick the music tonight?"

She shook her head, trying to keep her mind pulled together and not dwell on the fact that Jason had dreamt of her before. If she did, she could very well mess up whatever mental image he had of her. If he began to suspect that she wasn't _his_ Raven (whatever construct he had designed of her), her cover would have been blown and she would have been left with no way to get him to trust her again. "No, I actually came here hoping for some information."

"Oh. That's new. Usually you're here to bitch about Gar or Dick. How are they by the way? I imagine Princess Bluebird is a peach as usual, and how many pranks did Gar pull on you this week?" He shrugged and poured them both another glass. "Actually, you know what? It doesn't matter. I don't really like talking about them anyway." He took another sip. "Okay, shoot. What do you want to ask me?"

"I… um…" Raven stumbled over her words as she watched Jason's hand slide over the bar and rest next to her own, barely rubbing the tips of his fingers over her hand. It was an intimate touch, something he had been trying to keep private, but all it did was make Raven gasp and her eyes flutter. Just _what_ was he doing to her? Even more than that, just _what_ did he dream about with her in it? She cleared her throat and tried to talk again, trying to decide if she should pull her hand back. "We're looking for info on Slade, and we were hoping you might have had some answers or information."

He snorted and took another drink, licking his lips as he pulled the glass away. "Pfft. Yeah, _right_. Even I think that guy is too psychotic for me, and _I_ fucking _died_." He shook his head. "Unfortunately, I can't help you out there, Little Bird-"

Her cheeks flushed at the nickname, but she chose not to point it out.

"-the only thing I can tell you is that I've been getting a few bits and piece here and there about him. Not much, but just enough to make my hair stand on end a little. From what I hear, he's been trying to get a bunch of baddies together for some hullabaloo or something. It sounds pretty big and pretty dangerous, but I don't know more than that." He shrugged. "And I don't know specifically _who_ he's been talking to, and I don't know what for. He hasn't reached out to me, and I'd like to keep it that way. I wish I could help more, but that's all I know."

That was a little something at least, she sighed and downed the rest of the whiskey in a single gulp, feeling her head start to spin with the sudden booze. It might have been a dream, but in this world, the alcohol was very real to him, and Raven could feel its effects start to rub at the edges of her senses. "Well, thanks anyway. I appreciate it." She stood up, but Jason grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the barstool.

"You can't leave just yet."

Raven's nostrils flared and she looked over at him. "W-what?"

"Come on, Rae. You know the rules, one kiss before you get to leave. That's always been our agreement. I get a kiss, you get whatever you need off your chest…" He hummed, rubbing his thumb along his jaw. "But tonight I gave you info, so I think that's earned at least _two_ kisses… maybe I even get to cop a feel." He looked almost boyish, his grin lopsided and teasing, and Raven's heart fluttered again. Just what in the world was he _doing_ to her?

The way he was looking at her seemed to make those echoes of scars fade and disappear, and Raven could see those same scars and bruises practically dissolve into fresh, clean skin as his fingers circled her wrist and pulled her closer. He didn't look so tired or broken or damaged, he looked young again, playful, sweet, like he was finding solace and heaving in her. She shivered and her eyes met his again, watching as his stare turned almost hungry with each passing second. He stood up and moved closer to her, his hands leaving her arm to bury in her hair, and Raven watched more scars on his forearms and neck vanish as he rubbed his nose against her own. It was a surprisingly affectionate move, and she felt a little shiver run down her spine.

"One kiss," she whispered, unsure of what she should do, but feeling her heart tremble and twist inside her chest. If she acted too out of character, it was very likely he would realize that this was _not_ the Raven he dreamt about. And if he realized that, it could destroy everything she had worked so hard at.

At least, that was the excuse she kept telling herself.

"Two if you're good."

"Oh, Little Bird, I'm _always_ good." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own.

Raven's eyes shot open as a bolt of lightning practically whipped through her, lighting the very edges of her soul on fire. Something in his kiss was damn-near addictive, and before she knew what she was doing, her hands found his hair and she buried her fingers into his locks. Her heart was no longer fluttering inside her chest, but it felt as though a chorus of timpanis were slamming against her ribs, pounding out a frantic, symphonic rhythm. A low moan rumbled in her throat, and her eyes closed and as she moved her mouth against his own.

Sparks snapped and crackled against their skin, and Raven felt lightheaded and dizzy as he continued to kiss her over and over and over again. Each movement of his mouth drawing out another sensation that made her forget everything she had come here for. His kisses tasted of whiskey and black cherries, and the flavor alone was sending her straight to heaven before dragging her back to the pits of Hell. It was all too much, too quickly, too… _everything_.

Shivering, she gasped as he pulled away, nudging his nose against hers again.

"You seem nervous." He tugged her lower lip between his teeth and smiled. "You know you can trust me, Little Bird."

Raven could do nothing except tremble in his arms. She was frightened by the intensity of him. She'd been kissed before, made out before, even had sex before, but _this_? This was something entirely different. This was something that threatened to consume her with lightning and fire and smoke and steam, and everything destructive before building her up into a new person she doubted she would recognize. Swallowing, she lifted her stare to his own and watched the echo of that final scar near his eye fade as he whispered her name again.

If this was what he did to her, what did she do to him?

"O-one more." Her words were raw against her throat, and her hands slid down from his hair to rest against his chest. "One more kiss before I leave."

" _Just_ a kiss?" He brushed his lips over her own, eyes searching hers. "Or something more?"

She didn't know what she wanted.

"Just a kiss..."

He moved closer to her again, his breath warm as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"...for now."

Jason paused, grinning brightly as he pulled her back into Hell, letting her burn and writhe against him, and she succumbed to everything he offered. This should have been wrong in every sense of the word, but Raven couldn't find it within herself to escape. He was finding comfort and solace in her, and there was something about him that kept her against his side. This was not what she had expected when she told Nightwing it was dangerous, but it was no less frightening.

Just _what_ was happening between them?

His mouth moved against hers again, and Raven forgot everything she had ever thought about, falling into his arms as he murmured her name into her lips like a brand.

Raven knew one thing: she was already giving into him, and she had no idea how to save herself.

* * *

 _There are a few chapters to this, but it doesn't have a whole lot of very definitive plot, but a general idea of where I want it to go. I might pick at it, I might not. I just wanted to share what I had so far._


	2. Chapter Two

**Dangerous**

-o-

"So… that's it then?"

Raven tapped her spoon against her palm, not turning her stare to meet Nightwing's. If she looked up into his face, it could very well happen that she would blurt out everything she knew. That Jason Todd was Red X, that his "brother" was still alive, and that apparently he had dreams about Raven. She could spill all of the information out if she wasn't careful, so it was much easier to avoid Nightwing altogether.

"And what are we going to do about it?"

"What do you think we should do about it? The situation is pressing closer and closer with each passing day, and we're no closer to figuring out what we should know." Raven took a sip of her tea and began shuffling through the pages strewn out over the table again, looking for _anything_ to keep her mind off what was happening around her. "It's clear that Red X knows nothing that would help us with _whatever_ Slade has planned. His subconscious wouldn't be able to lie to me, at least not about that."

Raven shivered at that thought, knowing that there wasn't much Jason _could_ hide from her while she was in his mind - including his lecherous thoughts either. Her cheeks flushing bright red she flicked through a parts catalog that Cyborg had left on the table, pretending to be looking for a new part to the T-Car. It wasn't much, but it was better than facing the guilt storming through her. _Anything_ was better than that.

"So, what? We just accept he knows nothing and move forward?"

His tone was curt and to-the-point, and it did nothing for her nerves. Finally, she looked up into his face and felt her heart twist. He was practically bursting with a million questions, each one clawing at him so hard that Raven thought he might spit it out with his morning coffee. Instead he continued to sip at his mug, staring out the window.

"He knows _nothing_? _Nothing_ at all?"

"That's what he said. I relayed _all_ of the information given to me." Raven looked back at the parts catalog and sighed. "I can't give you anything more than what I know. If you want-"

"There _has_ to be more, Raven. He _has_ to know something!" Nightwing slammed the rest of his coffee before pouring himself another cup, grumbling under his breath. "He can't say those things and _not_ know at least a little more than what's already been said! He has to know at least one person we're on… not _horrible_ terms with that we can question? Slade had to make at least _one_ slip up." He rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand and grunted. "This cannot be a dead end. There's no way that this is the only lead we have and it just sort of stops with nothing more than a vague 'I don't know'. He's _Red X_. I'm not stupid, Raven, I know he moves in circles."

Raven let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and slowly looked back into his eyes. "Are you done?"

"Y-yeah…" Groaning, Nightwing sunk into the chair across from her. "Yeah, I think so." He took another drink of coffee from his mug and propped his head up on his fist. "I just… Look, Raven… it's a lot to realize that this is within my grasp and yet out of my control, and knowing that Slade might _possibly_ be up to something is enough to make me want to scream. I've nearly lost all of you to him before, and I don't want to chance that again."

"I understand." Raven's voice was soft, and she could feel the question hanging in the air, unspoken. She shifted in her chair, bringing her mug to her lips, and waiting for-

"Just one more time."

Her eyes clenched shut and she let go of a slow, deep breath. "Nightwing…"

"I know I'm asking a lot. Hell, I shouldn't be asking at all… but… one more time, Raven." He let go of a soft curse, and his hand clenched at his side. "One more time, just to see if there's _anything_ else that we can get from him. Any information he might have missed or anyone we can talk to or-"

" _Nightwing_."

He winced. "Raven, _please_?"

What could she do but give into his demands? Raven sighed and looked away, shaking her head. "The things I do for you, Dick Grayson."

He smiled, his expression a little weak. "You're going to do it then?"

"This is my _last time_." Raven downed the rest of her tea and began picking up the loose papers and articles that were still upheaved all over the table. "I can't keep going in there whenever I feel like just because we have the ability. Each time I go in he's going to get suspicious of me as a person and we do not want to have a fight on our hands. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Nightwing's expression softened a little. "Thank you Raven."

"Yeah, yeah… you owe me one, Boy Wonder." She shook her head and sighed, knowing that she had just signed herself up for yet another long night tonight. Licking her lips, Raven felt Jason's words start to trick down her spine, reminding her of just last night, like an echo still rumbling around in the back of her head.

 _You know you can trust me, Little Bird_.

Raven winced, hearing Jason's words reverberate through the silence of her mind. Trust him? She barely knew him, and he barely knew her. Taking a deep breath, she stared at the ceiling again and shook her head. Just what in the _hell_ had she gotten herself into?

-o-

The Stones were playing on the faded, sort of off-key speakers of the jukebox, humming along with the dust-filled air of the old bar. Raven stood in the doorway, her heart pounding and her hands shaking as she watched Jason hunch over the glass of whiskey in his hands. She knew this was wrong, she shouldn't be invading his dreams again, especially when she had no real reason to be here - except for her own curiosity. This was private space, the place where his soul and body rested and healed. This was where he kept some of his darkest secrets, and she shouldn't be parading through here like she had the right.

… and yet here she was, at the threshold of his mind all over again.

His voice was pitched low as he sung along with few bars of the song. " _...'cause I just can't seem to drink you off my mind._ "

She shivered, her hands wrapping tightly around the jamb of the door, unsure if she should stay or leave. Everything seemed to war within her, fighting against herself with every real and logical response she should have considered, but still... something strange and warm weaving in the raw edges of her soul pulled her closer and closer to him. Steeling what was left of her nerves, she took a long breath and stepped onto the old, wood floor.

"Hey."

Jason's back straightened at the sound of her voice and Raven watched as he turned around and looked at her, scars and bruises fading as she moved closer to him. That long scar curling around his jaw practically disappeared and his eyes brightened as they slid over the length of her form. A slow second skipped by before he smiled a genuine smile and leaned back against the bar, tapping his fingers along the ridges of his glass.

"Well, well… if it isn't my favorite drinking partner." He lifted his glass to his lips and took a long sip, stare never leaving his own. "So… what will it be tonight?"

Raven blushed just a little and she moved towards the bar, reaching over it to grab the neck of the whiskey bottle and a glass. She poured herself two fingers and set the bottle down on the bar. Jason lifted an eyebrow and smiled, watching her for a long, slow minute before taking the bottle and pouring another finger of whiskey into her glass.

"You look like you could use it."

Raven chewed on her lower lip, unable to pull her stare away from his face. He looked almost boyish for a moment, playful and teasing, and Raven felt her heart melt just a little. Hands trembling just a little, she brought the glass to her lips and took a long drink. Her eyes never left his own as her lips wrapped around the smooth edge of the glass, and her heart beat out a frantic, alien rhythm as he watched her with something more than just mild curiosity or even interest. He watched her with utter fascination.

He leaned forward and rested his forearms on the bartop, closing the space between them as she took her last sip of the burning, amber liquid. His breath was warm over her skin, ghosting his emotions and intentions like little whispers that only they could interpret. When she pulled the glass away from her mouth, he moved even closer, his lips finding her own in a desperate, whiskey-soaked kiss that burned and stung. Raven didn't even have time to react, but she couldn't stop the little moan in the back of her throat if she wanted to.

Her hands found his hair and she let him pin her back against the bartop, his chest pressed tightly against her own as his own hands palmed the curve of her hips. She moaned again, gasping into his kiss as he gave her just enough pause to catch her breath before dropping his mouth to her own again. Raven mewled back in her throat and pushed up against him, feeling the echoes of his scars disappear with each pass of his lips. He was erasing his past with each kiss, leaving him the man he wanted to be under his touch.

The song jerked to a stop and the raucous mechanical components of the jukebox changing records reminded Raven where she was. Shivering and trying to hold onto her sanity, she pulled back from the drugging sensation of his kisses and looked up into his eyes.

He smiled and nudged her nose with his own. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

His lips pulled back into a smile that shattered the last bit of control she had. Jason's hands tightened on her hips and he shook his head, his hair brushing against her skin. It was all so surreal, and Raven had to remind herself that this was a dream. There was a little part of her and desperately wanted this to be so very real, and she knew that was wrong. She was here for… for what exactly? She had told herself that it was because she wanted to try and gather more information from him, but she was only lying to herself. This visit was about so much more than just a info on Slade. This visit was because maybe - just _maybe_ \- she wanted to see him again.

He hummed and his voice brought her back to the present.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm totally not sorry."

"You should be."

"Yeah," he said, his voice low as he pressed innocent kisses over her jaw. "I probably should be… but I'll have to save that for next time."

Raven let go of a soft moan, his teeth nipping at her earlobe. The Stones continued to play in the background, the words sliding in between the little bits of silence that existed between them. His hands slid up her ribcage, dragging the hem of her shirt up just enough to expose her belly button.

This was _so wrong_ , but Raven just couldn't stop herself.

Raven was still reeling from his kiss, her head practically spinning as she tried to keep her breath steady. Pushing him away, she crawled back onto the bar stool and downed what few drops of whiskey were left in her glass. It burned painfully as it slid down her throat, but she found that there was something about the taste that kept everything at bay. She didn't really want to drink it, but she knew that she needed something else to do with her mouth then kiss him like the world was ending tomorrow. She needed to do _anything_ other than that.

Jason dropped onto the other bar stool and propped his head up on his hand. "So, Little Bird, what brings you here this time? Trying to gather more info on Slade?"

Raven shifted, trying to clear her head of the sight of his too-bright eyes and half-cocked smile. She had to remember why she was here in the first place. Clearing her throat, she set herself down on the other bar stool and avoided his curious stare. "Do you _have_ any new info on him?"

"Nope." He sat up and reached for the whiskey bottle still on the counter. "But, I've been keeping my ears and eyes open for you. There's been a little talk, but it's just out of my sphere, so not as much as I had hoped was coming my way." Pouring them both another glass, his eyes flashed up to meet hers again. "But, I _am_ trying, and I promise to tell you everything I know the _second_ I hear it."

Raven blinked, a shiver of shock curling down her spine as she watched him. There was something about his expression that reminded her that he shouldn't be trusted, but she kept falling deeper and deeper into those sinful eyes of his. "That's… surprisingly thoughtful of you."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Little Bird…" He pushed her glass into her hands and gave her a smirk that looked positively devious, and Raven felt that little knot of curiosity and desire twist in her stomach again. He hummed under his breath, another scar fading near his lips. "I promise that I'm only doing it to earn another kiss from you."

Her cheeks flushed and Raven felt her mouth move before she could stop it. "You don't have to earn what I'd willingly give."

Jason's eyes brightened and he leaned a bit closer, plucking the whiskey out of her hands. She could practically smell the scent of whiskey and cologne mingling together to create something uniquely him. His nose brushed against her own, and he dropped his voice an octave as he spoke. " _Willingly give?_ Raven, are you insinuating that you might actually like my kisses? Or that you might possibly have romantic feelings for me?"

"I said no such thing, and you know it." She took the glass back from his hands, downing it in one gulp as she pushed at his shoulder, putting much-needed space between them. "You're a good kisser."

"Oh?" He cocked his head to the side and watched her intently. "Well, if that's the case, you should see what else I can do with my mouth."

Raven nearly spit out her drink and her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. She tried desperately to hold onto the last threads of her sanity, gasping as she saw his lips curl over his too-bright teeth. He reached out and trailed his fingertips up her arm and over her shoulders, curling under her jaw as a strange fire burned brightly in the shadows of his eyes. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against her own, his breath ghosting over her skin with each second.

Raven's eyelids fluttered and she felt herself wanting to make the space between them disappear. She wanted to feel his hands against her waist again, trailing up the curve of her ribs, underneath her thin t-shirt to her breasts. She wanted to feel every ounce of him taking complete advantage of her body, and she wanted him to be relentless. She wanted his kisses to move over her neck to her shoulders, down her body…

"You're thinking awfully loud, Raven."

She shivered as his lips brushed against her own again.

"What are you thinking about?"

She couldn't form words for the thoughts flying through her head.

"I know what _I'm_ thinking about."

Raven let go of a soft gasp as his fingers slid down the length of her neck to the curve of her breast. Her nipple peaked under his touch, pressing tightly against the lace of her bra. Everything in her mind suddenly seemed alight with color and sound and desire, and before Raven fully knew what she was doing, she surged forward again, her mouth desperately finding his own. Her mouth sealed with his, tasting every lewd and salacious thought still clinging to his lips, her tongue tracing his lower lip before finding the sanctuary of his mouth.

Jason groaned and pulled her closer, his hand cupping her breast as he continued to meet her kiss-for-kiss. Raven's head was spinning as they both tried to outdo each other, looking to both lose and find themselves in this kiss. It was a desperate search and neither one of them knew how to stop looking. Her hands tangled in his hair and she pulled herself from the bar stool to his body. She could feel him cursing between kisses, his hands everywhere he could touch as each inch was extinguished between them, leaving nothing but their need.

 _...just call me Lucifer, 'cause I'm in need of some restraint._

Gasping and heaving, her head light and spinning, Raven pulled back and looked into his eyes.

She really needed to go.

She really needed to learn control.

But it was far too hard with him looking at her like… _that_.

"You should go." His words were rough against the music still playing in the dingy, empty bar. Jason licked his lips as if still tasting her there, and raised his hand to her hair, twisting a few locks between his fingers. "Before either of us make decisions we regret."

Raven shivered again, the weight of his words falling on deaf ears. "Regret?"

"Raven," he hummed low in his throat, his hand tightening in her hair. "I _know_."

"Know what?"

"You…" His lips brushed over hers again, whiskey still clinging to his breath. "You're not a dream."

* * *

 _Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm glad it's being appreciated. I have a good idea of where I want this to go, and now I'm working on how to invest time into it._

 _Thanks for being awesome, friends!_


	3. Chapter Three

**Dangerous**

-o-

Raven licked her lips, her heart pounding in her ears as he breath caught in her throat. His words echoed over and over in her mind, drowning out the music that was still rumbling along from the old jukebox. She had tried to be so careful and protect herself against his dream, but she failed in the end. Her cover had been completely blown and she had no way to save herself except for admitting the truth to him. "You knew it was… _me_? And not your projection of me?"

He took a step back and shook his head, laughing low in his throat. "Oh, come on, Little Bird. Of course I did."

"How?"

His smile turned practically devilish and leaned close to her, brushing her lips lightly against her own. "Anytime I've asked for a kiss you've always told me 'maybe next time' without fail. Never once have you entertained my request."

Raven winced, suddenly feeling that dark spot of foolishness blossom in her chest. "So, you knew it was really me because I actually kissed you?"

"Essentially." Pulling away from her, he cocked his head to the side, and Raven could feel his inquisitive stare practically burn into her skin. He was trying to figure her out and break her apart, to justify what he had done with her in the sanctuary of his own dreams. That kissing her the way he did was just a moment of curiosity and weakness, not a display of his own emotions.

After a long moment, he shook his head and let go of another bark of halfhearted laughter. "To be honest, Raven, I don't think I knew how to fantasize about your kisses. Every time I tried to imagine them, they were never quite right… never quite… _you_." His stare flicked down to her lips and he smirked. "This taste perfectly suits you though. You taste like secrets and magic and whiskey and shadows and…" He trailed off, his smile turning positively _sinful_ , and Raven knew _exactly_ what he wanted to say in the silence he left.

Her face flushed and she glared at him. "You're absolutely crude!"

"Oh?" He lifted an eyebrow and stared at her. "Well, _I'm_ not the one prying into my personal fantasies about making out with a Titan Hottie."

Raven's anger flared and she could feel her powers start to bubble up inside her. He had always found the perfect way of digging _right_ under her skin. "I cannot believe you! You dream about _that_ with me?"

"With you? Yes. No. Well… not exactly. It's complicated with you." He laughed and leaned back against the bar, eyes piercing through her. "With Starfire and Jinx? _Yeah_. But you…" He shrugged and shook his head. "Like I said, I can never get the details just right. What you sound like. What you taste like. What you _feel_ like. Or even what kind of underwear you're wearing." Pause. "Curious minds want to know, Raven, thongs, bikini, or granny panties?"

All of the blood left her face and she glared. "You're a cad!"

"I'm a lot of things, Raven. You should know _at least_ that much." His lips pulled down into a frown and he crossed his arms over his chest again, the humor suddenly leaving him. "And I may be a 'cad', but _you're_ the one poking around in my dreams without my permission, pretending to be my little fantasy of you. You're the one using me for your stupid gains without any regard to the _person_ inside these dreams. So, who's crude now?"

A pang of guilt struck her before it was replaced with anger. "You can't blame that on me, Jason."

"Can't I? I mean, _really_ , Raven. 'Looking for info on Slade's next move'? That's the best excuse you could come up with? I would have thought that your resident Bird Brain would have at least strived for something a little better and more reasonable." He rolled his eyes. "Next thing you know, he's gonna start having you read my mind to try and gather secrets."

"Dick wouldn't do that."

Jason snorted and turned back to the bar, pouring himself another glass whiskey. "Oh, he wouldn't, would he? That's a crock, and you know it. You've seen first hand accounts of when he's bent the rules to suit his own gains, Little Bird. You know that he'll do whatever it takes to uphold is skewed sense of justice." He growled into his glass and looked over at her. "So, tell me, how did he react when you told him who I was. I bet the little boy scout let off a string of profanities so loud you could hear them from the moon."

Raven's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I didn't."

He stilled, his eyes narrowing on her. "Didn't _what_?"

"I didn't tell him."

There was a long pause of silence, as if Jason couldn't quite believe what she was saying to him. His lips twitched and his hands tightened around the glass, as if he was struggling with what he should say to her next. Seconds ticked by, turning into long minutes where neither of them knew how to proceed with the conversation, and so they let the frayed ends of their words dangle in silence. The Stones gave way to Led Zeppelin, and Raven shivered as the low guitar washed over them.

 _If it keeps on raining the levee's gonna break…_

Finally, Jason licked his lips and spoke softly. "You didn't tell him about me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Raven shifted, the question hanging in front of her and taunting her. Why _didn't_ she tell Nightwing? She should have. She should have told him everything that happened, regardless of the legality concerns or her moral obligation. Jason Todd was Red X and based on that information alone, Nightwing had a right to know the truth. But Raven didn't tell him. She kept Jason's secret, but _why?_ What purpose did it serve? What good did it do her to keep secrets from her best friend and leader.

And then it hit her.

"It… it's not my secret to tell."

Jason's eyebrows lifted. "You kept my secret because it wasn't yours?"

"It's not my secret to tell," she repeated, a little more forceful this time.

Quickly, she closed the space between them and felt her emotions bubble back up to their fervid heat again. They were still angry at each other for varying reasons, and even though she had kept his secret and he at least _appeared_ grateful, they were still mad at each other for very good reasons. And Raven was not going to let him try and win a fight because she had felt some sort of skewed obligation to keep his secret. Although, Raven did have to admit that her "obligation" was very likely the product of his kisses, but she'd be _damned_ if she told him that.

Jason seemed to pick up on her aggressive advances and he stood up onto his feet, looking down at her with a snarl. "You think that because you kept my secret from your Bird Brain that is absolves you of the fact that you _paraded_ through my dreams pretending to be my fantasy of you? Because it _doesn't_ , Raven."

"I never said it did!" She snapped her teeth and pushed closer to him, feeling that anger still his and spit inside her. "And you know I didn't want to do this!"

"Then you shouldn't have done it!" Jason snarled and growled at her again, his eyes dark and practically wild.

There was something inside him begging to be released and set free, but he tried to desperately to keep a handle on it. In the shadows of his face Raven could see that he was upset, but not angry. He was upset that he let her get so close, upset that he let her get under his skin, upset that she had discovered his identity, but he wasn't _angry._ It was almost as if he were relieved that he had someone he could share his experiences with and simply _talk_ to. Even if, at this current moment, the 'talking' was more of yelling.

"You shouldn't have gone into my dreams when he asked you! But you did."

Raven watched as he poured himself another glass of whiskey, her eyes shooting down to his hands wrapped around the bottle. She had expected to see that his anger and darkness made the the echos of his scars reappear, but it didn't. She believed that once he lost control of himself or the dream that the bruises and scabs would have returned in full force, but his skin was still smooth and his eyes clear. He was still everything he had been when he first kissed her last night and tonight. He was still healing with her around, and that confused her the most out of everything that had happened.

Anger still surging through her veins, Raven reached out and grabbed the glass of whiskey from his hand, downing it in one gulp. "We're not finished, so stop turning away from me."

"I'm not drunk enough for this conversation." He snatched the glass back and poured another, stare narrowing at her. "You've really pissed me off, Raven."

"This isn't my fault!" She repeated. "I'm just following orders."

He gnashed his teeth at her. "Including kissing me senseless? Was that part of your 'orders' as well? To string me along?"

"String you along? Kissing _you_ senseless?" Raven's cheeks flushed and she looked up at him, completely befuddled. Her anger was starting to ebb away again, leaving her with her heart pounding in her chest, slamming against her ribs over and over again until she couldn't even hear her own breath. What in the world was he saying to her? "I… what are you talking about?"

He downed the glass of whiskey and glared, seething under his skin as he watched her. "What am _I_ talking about? What do you _think_ , Raven?" He poured another glass, but before he could finish it, she snatched it from his hand. He snarled and watched her drink it, cursing under his breath. "I'm talking about the feel of you against me. I'm talking about your kisses. I'm talking about the way you look at me… the way you _are_ looking at me. I'm talking about every little damn nuance that you don't even notice."

He let go of a short bark of laughter and snatched the glass back from her hand, slamming it on the table. Instead he took the bottle and brought it to his lips. "I'm talking about… _this_." He waved to the length of her body. "The way you make me... And I'm talking about the fact that all of that was just a goddamned ploy, because all you're _really_ doing is following orders." He snapped his teeth again and turned away from her. " _Whatever_."

Raven kept silent, her words not quite escaping her throat. She swallowed and stared at his back for a long moment, not quite approaching him. His words confused her, and if she dwelled on them for too long, she knew she might lose herself. Instead, she moved closer to him, sitting on the bar stool and staring at their reflection in the mirror behind the empty whiskey bottles. Silence filled the room until he looked into the reflection of her eyes with a reserved, strangled sigh.

"I'm fucking pissed off at you right now."

She lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"But you should at least know that I can't deny you anything."

Her stare flicked to the last bruise on his neck, now fading into nothingness.

"So, if you want me to investigate whatever Slade is doing, then I will investigate whatever Slade is doing." He took another drink from his glass. "I will go out there and try to get you answers to the best of my ability and bring you back whatever information I have. But for _you_ , Raven. Not for Dick, not for your team, not for any one of those kids you call honorary Titans - _you_ and only you. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded.

"Good." He finished his whiskey and turned to look at her. "Then, let's shake on it."

She shook her head. "No, not shake. We'll kiss on it."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I can't deny you anything," he repeated, his voice softer. Jason leaned forward and rested his forehead against her own, looking down into her eyes with a smile playing on his lips. "Soft or hard, Little Bird?"

" _Hard_."

His smile widened. "Hard it is then."

Without another word, his eyes closed and he pulled her small frame against his own, crushing her lips with a kiss that threatened to break her. Raven's hands clung to the front of his shirt and her blood sang in her veins as he stole every last part of her soul from her. He kept kissing and kissing and kissing until her lips felt bruised and her head felt light and everything around her was spinning out of control.

And yet she still wanted more.

She still wanted him to consume her. To ravage her. To possess her. And the truth was, she didn't understand why, nor was she sure if she really wanted to find out.

 _…cryin' won't help you, prayin' won't do you no good._

* * *

 _Thanks for being awesome, friends!_


	4. Chapter Four

**Dangerous  
** Chapter Four

-o-

Raven sat on the end of her bed paging through a few case files that Nightwing wanted her to look over. It was boring, menial work which he considered some kind of an apology for making her go into Jason's dreams twice. He felt bad about making her do something she was clearly morally against, which was something at least. But his apologies _sucked._ He had no clue how to say "sorry" and this was his way of trying to make amends. So, rather than sending her out on a mission or parole or giving her something to do that had some kind of substance, he made her sift through old work, page by page, because 'it was like a vacation'. _How nice_. She could honestly say that this was the stupidest vacation she had ever been on.

She flicked her eyes up to the clock next to the window and sighed, rubbing her forehead. She'd been at this for three hours straight and she wasn't getting anywhere. Honestly, she thought she might actually go mad if he kept her pent up in the tower anymore. Raven had barely seen the outside in two days, and if she had to look at any more old ex-cons, then she might actually murder someone. She was completely and utterly _bored_ and there was no end in sight. Growling, she snapped the manila folder shut, setting it to the side. How much longer was Robin going to bench her as a pathetic excuse for 'I'm sorry'?

Raven closed her eyes and took a few breaths, trying to calm herself down for just a moment. Her skin felt like it was itchy, pulling and tugging at her as she sat in the quiet, buzzing silence. She shifted her hips, hearing them pop and crack from being still for far too long. She needed a break to find _anything_ else to do. Maybe she could go for a run on the treadmills downstairs, or maybe she could pop over to her favorite store and find a new book. Really, she needed to get up and move and do _something_ to keep her mind and body occupied. If she sat here in this silence for too long her mind would wander back to…

Her mind was filled with the sound of a breathless curse.

Raven's heart skipped a beat as she became helpless against the memory of Jason's last kiss. Her lips tingled and her fingers began to shake, and it felt as though the world was quickly spinning around her. Blood rushing through her veins, Raven lay back on the mattress and stared up into the ceiling, hoping that maybe she could control this feeling, but she knew it was too late.

Everything felt like it was slipping from her grasp, like she was losing herself to the unfettered thoughts in her mind. Her breath caught in her throat and Raven imagined his hand in her hair. She remembered the burning scent of whiskey clinging to him as his fingers threading through her strands, and the way he muttered cursed between his kisses. He pushed her up against the bar, mouth relentless over her own, searching for solace in her kiss.

Jason was so… _dangerous_. There were parts of him that were darker and unrestrained, more so than she could have imagined, and she knew that if she had stayed any longer, her decision-making skills would have been thoroughly compromised. Of all the people that could have had that effect on her, it had to be _him._

Raven shivered and she swallowed lungfuls of air, trying to keep her body grounded and on this plane of existence. _Azar_ , what in the world was she _doing_?

"Knock knock?"

Raven picked up her head to see Jinx standing in the doorway, a thin, almost playful smile sliding over her lips. Raven breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her friend. Thank god, a distraction. _Anything_ would have been better than reliving that kiss over and over and over again. Raven pursed her lips and sat up, watching Jinx enter her room.

"Jinx?"

"Hello, Princess of Darkness. Miss me?" Jinx grinned, her smile nearly filling her face.

"Barely." Raven snorted, shaking her head. "I haven't seen you in a while, what's up?"

"I've been out for a bit." Jinx picked through Raven's room, pretending to be interested in some of the books and artifacts that lined the walls. "You know, helping Wally with a few things over in Central City. I didn't think I'd be gone for so long, but… there I was, in Central City, with his _family_. Ugh. Do you know how many family dinners that boy has? I swear it's like every time I turned around there was someone else I had to be nice to. I cannot believe the amount I smiled. _Smiled_ , Raven. He better remember this." She waved her hand between them, as if she knew she was launching into a tangent she didn't want to go on about. "Anyway, I'm here because Wally told me you'd been benched as an apology? Tough gig."

Raven didn't even bother concealing her annoyed sigh, rolling her eyes. "Tell me about it. I've been going through these old case files for the last few days because he thinks paperwork is like 'a mini-vacation' - and those were the exact words he used." She pushed a few stray locks of hair from her eyes. "I feel like a mess, and I'm so _bored_. I don't see how he considers this is an apology, but Dick thinks it makes up for the nonsense he put me through."

"Ouch." Jinx winced a little and sat down next to her on the bed, moving the files out of the way. "So, what did Boy Blunder ask you to do this time? Cast a spell on someone? Read someone's personal thoughts? Taught him how to spy on Starfire when she's in the Women's locker room?" She tapped her fingers on her lower lip, pretending to think. "Oh! Teach you how to spy secretly on the _boy's_ locker room? I wouldn't be surprised if he plays for both teams."

Raven laughed as she pushed at her shoulder and rolled her eyes. Her mood was beginning to lighten just by being around Jinx. As much as Jinx could annoy Raven sometimes, having her around made things easier. Jinx was… _fun_ , actually. Although admitting that was hard, but Raven couldn't deny it. Jinx was the opposite of her, playful and bright and crass, and there was something about that she admired. Jinx, in spite of her flaws, really was a good person, although she was wont to prove otherwise.

"Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that you don't think he'd consider dating Gar if he had the chance."

Raven lifted an eyebrow and just stared at her, trying not to laugh.

"Anyway…" Jinx waved her off and cocked her head to the side, her stare sharp and pointed. It was as if she could see the answer to a question she hadn't even asked yet. "Care to tell me what's got you pulling file-clerk duties this week? What _did_ Little Boy Blunder do this time that he give you the 'nicest' apology he could muster?"

Raven sighed and shook her head, picking at the hem of her shirt. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Jinx lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? That bad?"

"It's… _complicated_."

"Things are always complicated with you. I swear it's like a little badge you wear on your shirt everyday, Raven. 'Hello, My Name is: Complicated'. And while I don't know the _exact_ specifics of what happened, I have a strange, sneaking suspicion that it somehow concerns… _this_."

Raven looked up and watched as Jinx opened her purse and pulled out a black box tied with a silver ribbon, a note attached. The silver ribbon caught the thin light of Raven's room and practically _sparkled_ at her. That was a _gift_. Oh no. Heart jumping into her throat, Raven looked from Jinx to the present and then back again.

"So, _hello, Complicated_. I have a delivery for you from Unexplainable." She dropped it in Raven's lap, practically giggling with barely-contained delight. It was almost as if she was _cackling_ like the witch she was. Jinx pitched forward and pressed her face close to Raven's "I had a friend give it to me with precise instructions to make sure you received it."

Raven's heart began to slam against her chest as she looked at the box. "Jinx… who is this from?"

Jinx continued to smile. "Open it."

"I'm serious."

"So am I. I am under orders not to leave your side until you open the box. So…" She reached out and grabbed a tail of the silver ribbon, pulling it loose with another cackle. "…open the gift, Raven. Let's see what your little admirer got you. I've been dying to know since he gave it to me."

" _He?_ "

"Don't play dumb, Raven. You know there's only _one_ person who would jump through ridiculous hoops just to give you something."

The flash of too-green eyes filled her mind again and Raven forgot how to breathe. Her hands were starting to shake again and all she could think about the the flavor of his whiskey-soaked kisses, and the heat of his touch, and the callouses on his hand, and the muttered profanity as he tried to keep distance between them. But it was too late, and they both knew it. Distance was no longer an option. Raven's stomach turned and twisted, and she reached out for the card tucked under the ribbon. Maybe… maybe she was wrong? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding and maybe this _wasn't_ a gift?

She pulled the card from the envelope and read the untidy scrawl.

 _It's mate is at the bar, waiting for you when you're ready. - J_

Oh god. He really _had_ given her a gift. Jason gave her a _gift_. What in the world was going on between them? How did she approach this? How was she supposed to handle _any_ of this? Here was a man she barely knew, but he _clearly_ dreamt about _her_ in ways he hadn't fully explained, and now he was giving her gifts. This situation couldn't be any more surreal if she tried. They had fought the last time they saw each other, and Raven wasn't entirely sure if either of them came out of that fight unscathed. Her teeth came out to chew on her lower lip, and Raven glanced back at Jinx, watching her roll her eyes.

"Are you going to open it or _what_?"

With a strange feeling of both reverence and fear, Raven unwrapped the box and looked inside. There, sitting nestled in black and red tissue paper was a single, finely cut crystal whiskey glass. A _Waterford_ crystal whiskey glass to be exact. Her cheeks flushed and she looked into Jinx's face, her friend's expression saying practically _everything_ she needed to know.

"Wow… _Waterford_. I mean. I always knew that Jason had good taste, but I just never realized how easily smitten he could get. It's almost cute." Jinx grinned and pitched forward, her smile turning devious. She reached into the box and pulled out the glass, holding it up to the light as if she was inspecting it. She glanced at Raven before handing it back. "Well… are you going to tell me the details of what happened, or are you just going to to sit there and let me guess?"

Raven flushed brightly and took the glass back, returning it to the box. "It's-"

"Complicated. I _know_ , you keep reiterating that fact as if it's the only thing you know how to say, Raven." She waved her off and shook her head again. "Don't worry, Jason recounted the whole thing to me… minus the fun, juicy details of course. He told me all about how Boy Blunder in a desperate attempt to figure out what is going on in the world of villains, had you skipping through Red X's dreams and _surprise!_ It's his little brother, Jason."

Raven snorted, looking down into the whiskey glass. "I'd hardly call him _little_ anything."

"I'll say." Jinx cocked her head to the side, a far-off, wistful look filling her eyes. "You know, we used to hang out a lot a few years ago, when I was… less morally employed. And let me tell you, sweatpants don't hide a thing."

"Jinx!" Raven's cheeks flushed and her eyes widened. "That was _not_ what I was talking about."

"But now you are." Jinx grinned, her laughter filling Raven's usually silent room. "Now you're thinking about his not so little-"

"Jinx! Seriously!" Raven was trying not to blush like she had never heard her friend talk in such a filthy manner, and now she was _desperately_ trying not to think about Jason in sweatpants. Trying, and failing. Miserably. She pursed her lips and pitched forward, resting her hands on her knees as she took deep breath to calm her suddenly shaking nerves. "Is there a point to your visit, or are you here just to rile me up and make me think about _that_?"

"Think about what? Jason's god-gifted, giant-"

" _Jinx._ "

"Okay, okay. Other than playing messenger for Jason, and coming to see your beautiful, smiling face… I _did_ have a reason for our little visit." She snatched the card from Raven's hand, tapping it against her lips. Her eyes brightened again and jerked her head to the door. "I thought I should get you out of the filing cabinet for a while and I'm going to take you on an _adventure_."

Raven's face fell. " _An adventure?_ "

"Mm-hm. We're heading out to The Lost Lamb."

Raven's eyebrows knitted together. "The Lost… what?"

"Lamb." Jinx looked _devious_ at this point, and she stood up, spinning around to meet Raven's curious expression. "It's a gross, seedy bar on the wrong side of town by the docks and you'll _never_ guess who the owner is…"

Raven flushed, her heart picking up speed again. She really wasn't thinking about taking her to see him, was she? It was one thing to meet each other in the privacy of his dreams, but it was an entirely different matter to see him in real life. What in the world would she possibly _say_ to him? What would he say to her? It was a complete disaster waiting to happen, and raven knew that. No amount of convincing from Jinx would change her mind.

Raven shook her head. "Jinx, no."

"Jinx, _yes_." Jinx put the lid on the box and tucked it under her arm. "You're benched, Raven, not on house arrest. You can leave the tower, see other humans, be somewhat sociable. And you are more than able to head out and maybe grab a beer or two with me - a fellow Titan. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Jinx… I don't think this is a good idea." Raven took another, slow breath, trying to calm her nerves. Jinx could _not_ think that this was a sound, logical idea, Raven had to believe that this was some kind of terrible joke. It _had_ to be. "In fact, in the history of bad ideas that you and I have had over the years, I think this one ranks _way_ up there. Possibly number two, if not number one."

"Oh, come on, Raven. You're being ridiculous. You don't want to see the man whose dreams you've been parading around in? _Please_ , we're friends, and I know when I can see that little glint of curiosity in your eye. And I know that you've been thinking of him nonstop for the last few days, and reliving that little _kiss_ over and over and over again. And-" She paused to tap the box under her arm. "-you really _should_ thank him for such a nice gift. I mean _Waterford_ , am I right? He certainly has nice taste."

Raven swallowed, trying to focus on what Jinx was saying and not on the blood rushing through her veins. "Someone could see us."

"Raven, we're magic users." Jinx rolled her eyes. "If either of us can't formulate a proper glamor spell, I'll eat my own underwear. Hell, I'll eat _your_ underwear."

Her heart was going to jump out of her chest any minute now. "It's dangerous."

"And saving the planet from the forces of evil on a daily basis isn't dangerous?" Jinx snorted and shifted the box under her arm. " _Now_ you're just making up excuses."

Raven set her jaw and reached for the folder by her side. Her excuses were becoming more and more pathetic as she realized that she was eventually going to give into Jinx's idea. "I have work-"

"You have file-sifting." She picked up Raven's hand and pulled her off her bed, dragging her to the closet. "Apologetic file-sifting nonetheless. You can afford a few hours drinking a glass of whiskey and staring into a pair of eyes so green you'll lose your damn mind."

Raven just stared.

"Okay, I can see that _fun_ doesn't seem to get your gears running." Jinx sighed in defeat and started working her way to Raven's closet. "So, instead of calling it fun like it _should_ be, let's call it a… a _recon_ mission. It's a seedy bar, there's probably _some_ kind of chatter going on, so… there's nothing that says we _shouldn't_ go and maybe pick up a few tips. And, if there's anyone who might have heard something, I'm going to guess it's the owner. We'll just pop by and ask a few questions. Just a recon mission, Raven. Does that suit your moral high ground better?"

Raven said nothing, but watched as Jinx pushed open her closet doors.

"I'm going to interpret your silence as an indication that you're considering my proposition." Jinx grinned. "Now... for the love of _god_ , don't you own anything that isn't blue?"

* * *

 _Sorry if this is a hot mess. I was getting frustrated with it. Thanks for reading, and thanks for being awesome._


	5. Chapter Five

**Dangerous  
** Chapter Five

-o-

 _War, children. It's just a shot away. It's just a shot away._

Raven cringed at the smell of stale beer and the blaring sound of the Rolling Stones that assaulted her senses. She shivered and paused at the threshold, trying to sort out all the noise and scents and sights that were flooding in from the dimply lit room. The space was made of crumbling brick walls that had faded band posters that were _very_ likely covering bullet holes, and off-balance bar tables were propped up with what appeared to be folded and balled up pages from a not-so-gently used bibles. It was just another mark of sin in a room that Raven had no right to be in.

She swallowed and took a half-step back, realizing quickly that she should not have let Jinx talk her into this, but it was already too late. Jinx grinned next to her, her smile flashing like lightning in the smoky darkness, and Raven felt a jolt of her magic zap at her lower back, forcing her to pitch forward and stumble into the bar. It was too late to turn back now. Raven turned and caught the sight of her glamoured self reflected in the dingy glass of a window, and she briefly wondered who the dirty-blonde girl was.

Jinx slipped through the crowd, nearly _flitting_ through people as if she knew them like friends. Although, to be fair, she _might_ have considering Jinx's less than honorable beginnings. Raven followed her slowly, careful to avoid the stares and ignore the catcalls of the men and women who watched her. A few of the patrons she recognized as low-level criminals fresh out of jail, and a few of them she didn't know at all, although it was likely that she would learn their names soon enough.

Raven made her way to the bar at the back, looking at the small, dark-haired boy who was cleaning glass mugs, a white bar towel hanging off his shoulder. He glanced up at her, his lips twitching in annoyance.

"Really?" He snorted and slammed a glass on the bar top. "A _glamour_ spell?"

Raven flushed, knowing that if this boy worked with Jason, it was _very_ likely he'd been trained to recognize all kinds of hiccups - magical or otherwise. Jinx sidled up next to her and set the box with the whiskey glass on the bartop. She rested her hands on the smooth aged wood and grinned as if she didn't have care in the world… or she was just trying to goad him. The latter seemed more likely.

"You're, pretty smart for a kid."

His eyes narrowed at her teasing and he slammed another mug onto the bar. He might have been small, but there was an air of serious about him, and Raven knew that it was probably a bad idea to antagonize him. Jason surrounded himself with powerful people, and this boy was obviously no different. She tapped Jinx's elbow and stared into her friend's face, waiting until Jinx finally returned to some semblance of being _polite_.

"Well…" Jinx began again, offering him a flippant wave. "Anyway, we can't have you-know-whats running around in a bar for lowlifes and rabble rousers. I don't think it would go over well with your current customers to see a couple of ladies who err on the side of righteousness." She leaned forward and propped her head up in her hand, staring intently into the boy's bright, blue eyes with a teasing, soft smile. "Right?"

His lips twitched again. "Are you always this annoying, Jinx?"

"Mm… only when the situation deems necessary, and since you are being about as welcoming as a storm, I think _this_ particular situation requires the full force of my _charming_ personality." Jinx cocked her head to the side and hummed, stare continuing to flick over the planes and curves of his face. "Besides… I can't say I recognize you. I thought I knew all of Jason's friends, good and… _otherwise._ "

"You wouldn't know me." He scoffed. "I'm… _new_. I guess." He shuffled a bit, and Raven could see a scar slither down his neck and into the collar of his shirt. There was something about the scar that told her he was dangerous, but also that he was holding a secret that only a few people knew the full truth about. That scar was a mark of something else, but she knew better than to pry.

Jinx pursed her lips. "So, do you have a name to go with that _charming_ personality, or…?"

He sighed in defeat, as if he knew arguing with Jinx would get him exactly _nowhere._ "Tim."

 _Tim?_ Raven blinked, her heart slamming against her chest as she watched the sight of his too-blue eyes flick around the room, watching the patrons. She licked her lips and tried to sort through the information in front of her. She had heard of Tim before, but only in passing and in half conversations from Nightwind. Tim was Batman's newest protege, a genius by all accounts and incredibly skilled for a Robin… and yet he was _here_ , working in a seedy bar. And not just _any bar_ , a bar owned by another former Robin. Raven's lips twitched as she fought to hold in the plethora of questions that seemed to bubble up from the back of her throat. What _was_ he doing here? Was he here because of Jason?

" _Tim_?" Jinx shook her head and sighed. "Of all the _possible_ names you could be named… _Tim_."

"If it makes you feel better, you can call me _Timothy._ " His eyes narrowed again, and a muscle in his jaw ticked. "Or, you can do us both a favor, and you could just not say anything at all."

"Ooo. So, sassy." Jinx gave him a lopsided smile. "I think we'll get along just _fine_ , Timmy-boy."

He cursed under his breath. "Please, don't go to the trouble."

A second skipped by and he finally turned to stare down into the box Jinx had placed on the bar. He plucked the lid off, and pulled out the crystal glass, raising it to eye-level, as if he wanted to be sure it was real. The dingy, faded light flecked and spun around the crystal, casting little bright sparks of colored light between them. Tim took a long moment, inspecting the glass before setting it up on a shelf near the top of the bar - right next to the other one. Another few seconds passed in tense silence as all three of them just simply stared at the glasses, knowing what it meant that Raven returned the glass to the bar. It was more than just a simple gesture - it was an invitation, and she accepted it.

"So…" Tim grunted and he looked back at her. "I take it that's the mate."

Raven wet her lips and nodded, not sure of what she should say to him.

"And you… came here for…?"

Raven blinked and she looked back up into his face, letting his question sink deep into her veins. What _had_ she come back here for? She didn't need to come back, she could have easily seen Jason again in her dreams if she needed to talk to him. Nor was she as susceptible to Jinx's half-cocked "get Raven a date" schemes as Jinx often believed. Raven had no real real reason to return the glass to its mate, and no real reason to come to this bar. She could have stayed in her room, working on files, and let the glass gather dust in some forgotten corner of her closet. She could have stayed as far away from this place as possible.

But she _didn't_. She shoved all of her reservations to the side, and she came to the bar. _Why?_ She knew the answer, it was just too painful to admit it aloud.

Her eyes slid close and she took a shaky breath. "I came for Jason."

She could feel Jinx practically _beam_ at her, and Raven opened her eyes. Jinx just chuckled and propped her head up again, eyes fluttering in understanding. She leaned over and walked her fingers up Raven's arm before tapping her on the nose. "See, Raven… all you had to do was admit _out loud_ that maybe you have a little bit of emotion for that little bad-boy… it wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Raven flushed, but Tim rolled his eyes. "Are you _done_ yet? You've been blathering on since you walked in."

Jinx shrugged. "I'll be done when I'm good and ready." She reached into her purse and slammed a few bills onto the counter. "Now, get back to work, Princess, and do your job."

Tim's jaw dropped and he took a step back. "You did _not_ call me 'Princess'."

She smirked. "Oh, I most _certainly_ did… _Princess_. Now…" She snapped her fingers. "Chop-chop. I'm here for a cocktail and you better make a _damned_ good one. I'm a paying customer and I didn't come here _just_ to make my best friend admit her raging feelings of love and confusion and probably _lust_ out loud. "

" _Jinx!_ " Raven flushed brightly and she stumbled backward, her face flushing brightly as her eyes caught Tim's shocked stare. "I didn't say any of that!"

"You didn't have to." She tapped Raven's nose again. "I'm _excellent_ at reading you, and you know it."

Raven looked away, trying to control the way her heart pounded in her chest, matching the still-rumbling sound of The Stones as they filled the bar. She didn't have feelings for Jason… he was a pain in her neck, a disaster that she had to deal with because _Nightwing_ forced her into the situation. Jason was an idiot, self centered, cocky, and… and… and the kind of kisser that practically _melted_ her soul. He was everything she shouldn't want in the world. Subconsciously, her fingers reached up and she pressed them against her lips, as if she could still feel the shadows and echoes of his kisses still lingering there. Her stare slowly lifted to meet Tim's, who looked like he had given up fighting either one of them.

"Mm…" Tim pulled the towel off of his shoulder and set it on the counter. He shifted his weight a little, pondering the unspoken question between them, before giving another sigh of defeat. His eyes rolled to the ceiling as he spoke, obviously not sure if he should look at her. "I think that he's lost his damn _mind_ over you, Raven."

Jinx chuckled. "Ahh… Jace didn't exactly have much of a mind to begin with."

Tim shrugged and looked back at Raven, his stare practically boring into her with the heat and sharpness that spoke of protection. He was trying to save Jason from harm, trying to keep him from being hurt, and Raven couldn't fault that. She rested her hands on the bar, and pulled out the only piece of truth that didn't make her head spin.

"He promised to help me."

Tim nodded, pressing his lips into a thin line. "He did… so… I don't really have any choice but to agree with whatever he wants. After all… it's _his_ bar." He reached into his pocket and slammed a silver key on the counter, his stare shifting between the two of them. "Why in the world he's doing this for you… not a clue. Sometimes I think his dip in the pit made him more than crazy." He sighed again and jerked his thumb over the counter. "Top floor, Raven… he's been hoping you'd show up."

Jinx grinned. " _See?_ I told you."

Raven flushed again and she reached out to grab the key with a rush of defiance she didn't know she had. She wasn't going to let anyone tell her what she was or wasn't doing, including Jinx and Tim. Steeling her nerves the best she could, Raven made her way to the staircase hidden in the back of the bar behind an old, worn door with chipped red paint. Lights flickered above her head, bumping in time with the bass of the music, until the sound of The Stones faded away, leaving only the feeling of nervousness and trepidation consuming her.

 _War, children. It's just a shot away, it's just a shot away._

Slowly, she climbed the flights of stairs, each step making her heart thunder against her ribs, stuttering and jumping. Swallowing the knot in her throat, she came to the top of the stairs and slowly slid the key into the locked door, pushing it open.

Jason was sitting on his sofa, a file spread out over his lap. He looked up, his eyes widening as they caught her own. Raven could feel her heart jump and the world outside this room seemed to disappear. She tightened her hands at her sides and stared at him, unsure of what she should say or how she could break the tension that was weaving between them. Her lips trembled, and suddenly she could taste his whiskey-soaked kisses still clinging to her mouth.

Jason nodded once, his face betraying none of his emotions. "You came."

* * *

 _I have no idea what I'm doing...? Hopefully this isn't awful?_


	6. Chapter Six

_You came._

Raven stood there and felt like someone had boxed her ears. All she could hear was the ringing in the back of her head and the warbling sound of classic rock from three floors below. Her stomach turned over and she stood there, looking into too-green eyes she'd only seen in forgotten pictures and dreams, with a face that was sporting a new, still-healing scar that slashed under his right cheek. A nightmare and a dream all wrapped up into one set of emotions she couldn't pin down.

Raven tried to focus on that scar as she shifted her weight, looking around the room for a moment to just keep herself grounded. Looking directly at him was like staring at the sun, and Jason's stared felt as though it contained the weight of the world - like he was reliving every one of their conversations from his dreams. There were secrets hidden in between their silences, and neither one of them wanted to let the soft parts of them be exposed.

"I…" Her voice nearly cracked, and Raven took a moment to gather herself out of sheer embarrassment. She never found herself without words - finding herself without wanting or needing to _say_ something, yes - but never _words_. And yet here was Jason, making her forget everything she should have been saying to him. Shifting, she took a cautious half-step into the small apartment and kept herself as calm as the situation would allow. "You left breadcrumbs, and I figured I was supposed to follow them."

Jason leaned back into the sofa, a knowing smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Home?"

Her eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

" _Home._ "

He laughed and something about the sound was oddly warm and comforting, and Raven felt herself thinking of his whiskey-soaked kisses and the burn and bite of his hands on her skin. He touched her and left trails of fire where there had been ice before. It somehow managed to feel like just an illusion and yet so real at the same time, and she nearly fell back into her memories. Nostrils flaring, she pinned down her emotions before they could get out of control, and Raven tilted her chin up and looked down her nose at him. If she gave Jason an inch, he would take a mile, that much was certain at least.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

" _Home._ Hansel and Gretel follow the breadcrumbs home." He crossed his arms over his chest, lips curling up at the edge as he watched her with rapt attention. "You know, for a girl who buries her nose into book every minute of the day, I would think that you would remember the story of Hansel and Gretel, and that they followed the breadcrumbs _home_."

She hid her blush in the shadows of her hood. He was insinuating that _he_ was home. _Cheeky_.

Jason shook his head and cocked his head to the side, watching her from underneath the fringe of his lashes. "Come on, Raven. You've been in this dimension long enough to know simple fairy tales at least."

She pursed her lips, still staring at him. Her throat was tightening as her heart started to pick up speed. This was – at the very least – _embarrassing._ "And are you insinuating that _this place_ is home? That _you're_ home?"

The smile on his face faltered for the briefest moment, and the mask that Jason seemed to wear so easily cracked just enough to show someone else underneath. It was a flash of a young boy, of a man who was once a teenager who just wanted to live and belong _somewhere_. He wanted more than just a place to call home, he wanted a _person,_ even if it was someone like Raven. Her heart turned over, twisting in her chest with the force of her thoughts. He wanted to be her home, and there was some part of him that wanted her to be his. She winced, silently hoping he could brush off the bite of her comment - she could be so thoughtless sometimes.

Whatever flash of his self that showed disappeared just a quickly, and Jason's half-cocked smile returned as he looked up at her. "Don't know if I would like having a shadow lurk around corners. It'd be great at Halloween parties though – really _liven_ the place up." He snapped his fingers, seemingly coming up with a great idea. "Hey, do you do booki-"

"Cut the shit, Jason. Why am I _here_?" Raven crossed her arms and leaned back on her heels, hoping she could have at least a _little_ control over the situation. If she could redirect him back to doing something useful with her time, then maybe this wouldn't feel so much like a waste... or at the very least less awkward. "You went through all this trouble to get me to your seedy bar by the docks, like you're some kind of _pirate_ -"

"Ooh. Life number three, I think I like the idea of being a pirate. I'd look good with an eye-patch and a peg-leg, right? Carry a parrot on my shoulder... I'd name him Tim."

Raven's face fell and she stared up at the ceiling with a groan. What in the world was she _doing here_. She refused to give into his little bouts of teasing, knowing that was his defense mechanism to try and maintain control of something he knew he couldn't control. Well, whatever she had to do to maintain control of the situation, she was willing to do it. "We're not talking about you being a pirate, Jason. We're here to talk about why you drug me halfway across the city with little clues, and here I find you, files spread out in front of you like you're…"

"Investigating?" He laughed and moved to the side, offering her a small amount of space next to him on the sofa. His eyebrow lifted, inviting her over with just a look. "Like you _asked_ me to do, Raven?"

She cringed, taking a soft breath as her embarrassment colored her cheeks. Of course that's what he was doing. She shouldn't be so hasty to judge him, but this whole situation made her feel like she was falling end-over-end and she couldn't get a grasp on the situation. Raven's hands fell to her side and she shook her head, hoping he wasn't looking too closely at her face. "Sorry… I didn't mean…"

"It's alright." He waved her off before motioning her over to the sofa again. "It's not like either one of us are known for our _amicable_ personalities." He looked away and let out a soft cough, as if hiding something under his breath. "I probably could have been more direct with getting you here but I don't know… I thought…"

Raven closed the space between them and sat next to him, trying not to think about the way he smelled of cologne and gunpowder. She looked up at the slash of his wound and felt that hopeless, helpless feeling of flying surge through her again. Being this close to him brought her back to their shared dreams, the feel of his lips dragging over her own, drawing out kisses and sounds as if he was playing her like a finely-tuned instrument. Her mind wandered back to his calloused hands dragging up underneath the hem of her tank top, and goosebumps spread across her skin.

Oh... she was in _so much trouble._

Raven swallowed those thoughts and glanced at him from the corner of her eye before looking down into the files. This would have been better if she didn't have to look at him. "You thought what?"

"I thought that maybe I was being cute or romantic? Or... _something?_ " He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away as his ears turned just a bit pink. Coughing again, he picked up a piece of paper and pulled it onto his lap to read. "Ah, sorry, guess that's kind of a, odd thought. Also pretty weird… considering… _everything_ , really. Between you... and... me. I'm going to stop talking before I dig this hole any deeper."

"Oh."

Raven shook her head and what tension had developed between them seemed to melt into nothingness, leaving a cold void in the space between them. She looked down at her lap, guilt reaching up and squeezing her heart. She was nervous, she was scared, she was in completely uncharted territory, and, _yes_ , Jason could be an asshole sometimes, but he was helping her, and they had kissed… or made out. Or whatever that was in their shared dream. Raven's ears grew hot and she _prayed_ he didn't notice. If she didn't keep her mind focused, things were going to get out of control all over again, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to stop it this time.

A few seconds of silence passed between them, until she looked back up into his face. She needed something else to think about, to keep her mind occupied as they worked through this together. "You've got a cut."

"Barfight."

He said it so fast that Raven doubted that's what it really was. He had stacks of notes strewed out in front of him, information that was highly prized and secretive, and he expected Raven to believe that he'd gotten hurt in a _barfight?_ She bit back a sigh and reached up, running her fingertips over the cut, letting her magic draw the pain into her own body. There was the echo of the memories, the slash of a knife, the coarse growl of something inhuman, and Raven shivered as her hand moved to cup his cheek. There was darkness inside him, and he was looking for somewhere... somewhere that just felt safe. Did he really think that _she_ was going to be safe?

Jason's eyes closed and he leaned into her touch. He looked so peaceful and so relaxed that Raven couldn't stop her stare from dropping to his lips. Another cut was there, and she wondered if she could just kiss…

This was way worse than what she planned for, and things were going to get out of control if she _didn't stop_. "We should… talk… about this…"

Jason nodded, his eyes slowly opening. Nothing but a thin ring of green stared back at her, his pupils consuming his stare as he leaned closer to her. His fingers wove into her hair, tangling in between strands as if he wanted to draw her closer, but didn't want to scare her away. He was leaning closer to her, his breath ghosting over her lips. All it would take is one tilt from either of them, and the files and information would be forgotten. The thought kept replaying in her mind, like a record with a scratch.

Jason's voice had dropped an octave, and every syllable sounded like it was forced out of his throat by sheer will. "Yeah… we probably should... talk about it, I mean..."

Raven's eyes closed and she summoned her last bit of will from a dark well in her chest. This was the last thing she needed to think about right now – his lips against hers and the way the weight of his body would feel if he pushed her against the worn tweed of his sofa. She swallowed the _yes_ building in her throat and met his eyes again. "I mean… the files. The information you... called me here for?"

Jason cringed and pulled back an inch, his fingers releasing her hair. "Ah. _Right_." He cleared his throat and let his hand fall onto his lap, staring into the stacks on the coffee table. " _Files_."

Raven wished she could tell him that she did _not_ want to talk about files.


End file.
